Pleas and Laughter
by InuShiek
Summary: Clich has Bumblebee at his mercy, and that's just how Bee likes it. A quick fic written for two tumblr users, one is a TFA Bee rp and the other is Clich, an OC. Bee/OC, sticky, bondage, and tickling.
1. Chapter 1

A long overdue fic for the-scrappy-stinger and clich-a on tumblr because I teased one mercilessly for an entire day and I've promised things to the other. Also this is kind of atonement for the really short thing I gave them for Christmas pjihougiy

TFA Bee and Clich

nsfw (thar be sticky, tickling, and some cuffs)

—

Bumblebee giggles, his body unsure it it should arch up into the other mech or attempt to squirm away. "Pluh- Pleeeease!" he laughs breathlessly.

"'Please' what, little Bee?"

Squealing when those wicked digits find new seams to tickle, the yellow minibot tosses his head back and tugs at the cuffs that are keeping his arms above his head- leaving his sides exposed. "Don't stop!" he gasps out desperately in between giggles, pressing his hips up into the other mech's.

"Not a chance," Clich promises with a smile as he presses deeper into the wriggling bot- grinding his spike into deep nodes.

Making a sound somewhere between a moan and a laugh, Bumblebee's valve clenches and his spike begins leaking lubricant along his midriff.

Humming, Clich stops tickling the mech with one hand before wrapping it around his spike. He leans down to place an affectionate little kiss on Bumblebee's jaw as he gives short, quick thrusts into him.

"Oh scrap," Bumblebee laughs before he wraps his legs around his partner with a quite moan.

"Such language," the red mech mutters in mock admonishment. He squeezes and pumps the minibot's spike as he rights himself.

Crying out, Bumblebee wriggles under the assault of tickling and pleasure as his valve clenches, and he can hear Clich's vents hitch over his own laughter and moans. He tightens his legs around his partner's waist as Clich collects some of the lubricant off the tip of his spike and brings it up to his mouth.

Humming, the red mech smiles down at his squirming captive. "You taste as lovely as ever, Bee," he purrs, bringing his hand back down to tickle the yellow minibot's other side once more.

With a shriek of laughter, Bumblebee arches up hard beneath Clich's touch and he grinds his valve harder down onto the other mech's spike.

Shifting from his short thrusts into longer, smoother ones, Clich's digits find every sensitive seam along Bumblebee's sides and exploit them mercilessly. He quickly reduces the minibot to incoherent giggles and moans as he continues to squirm beneath him. "Are you going to overload for me, Bee?" he asks teasingly as his fingers briefly skitter across the overwhelmed mech's black midriff as he thrusts harder into the dripping valve.

With a squeal followed by a long moan, Bumblebee nods quickly as he dissolves back into fits of giggles and his valve clenches tighter and releases more lubricant.

Clich smiles, leaning down to place a quick, affectionate kiss on the middle of the writhing mech's chest.


	2. Merry Christmas

A combo XXXmas gift for Bumblebee and Clich! I've been meaning to write something for both of you guys for ages, but I'm a terrible person and I write so slowly and I'll do better next time I swear

TFA

nsfw

—

"Oh frag! Just like that," Bumblebee gasps, placing his hand on the back of the red mech's helm.

Humming, Clich's hands slide up slim yellow thighs to tease and dip into seams. Squeezing the yellow plating beneath his fingers, the mech presses his glossa to the underside of Bumblebee's spike.

The sub-compact pulls Clich's faceplates flush against himself as his engine gives a sharp rev.

Clich relaxes his intake and one hand from Bumblebee's thighs. Before the mech can complain, however, the red bot swallows around his spike and slips a digit into his valve, earning himself a strangled cry from the minibot.

Bumblebee's other hand comes up to muffle himself, but Clich slides the mech's spike out of his mouth and releases it with a soft _pop_.

"None of that, Bee," he murmurs, his free hand reaching to tug Bumblebee's arm down, "I want to hear you."

Nodding, the yellow minibot gasps when Clich licks a hot, zig-zag line down one side of his spike and up the other before once more taking it all the way down his throat. "Anything you want. Oh _frag_ just don't you dare stop!"

Humming once again, Clich slips another digit into Bumblebee's valve in reward.


End file.
